


K-Science Scouts

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new evil on the horizon and it's up to Magical Boys Hermann and Newt to save the day! </p><p>Well, with some help from friends too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geniusbee on tumblr drew a pic of magical girl Hermann, and I got, well, really inspired by that and made it into an entire AU. 
> 
> This is gen so far, but may become Newt/Hermann. Also I hope to draw more characters for this AU too.

Here are the two rough drawings I did initially before officially start this AU

 

Here are the polished character sheets for themmmm

 

 

Story is still rough, but here's a vague idea of the general backdrop of the AU + their powers. Liable to change however since I'm still thinking my way around it.

 

There’s an evil alien group called the Precursors who have enslaved a group of spirits known as the kaiju. Hermann, who’s been a magical boy for 1-2 years already, is told by some higher up (Pentecost? idk) in the magical scouts society that there’s a new scout somewhere who has the power to bind the kaiju to themselves and that he needs to find this person so they can put a stop to the Precursors.

Hermann, using his powers, manages to locate Newt, who has just come into his powers, and finds out that they’re actually going to the same college and are both child geniuses. They get on poorly, but they’re still forced to work together because Newt’s a newbie and Hermann knows he needs Newt to put a stop to the Precursors.

Eventually when they come across their first kaiju, Otachi, they find out that they really do need to work together because Newt can’t bind the kaiju to himself on his own; he needs Hermann’s power to unlock their old bonds before he can form a new contract.

Together, they bring down Otachi and form a new contract with her and her baby, Kodachi, and gains his first magical tattoo that is the binding seal. After this, they continue on many adventures to collect the rest of the kaiju…!!!

The only kaiju that Newt can summon on his own at first is Kodachi. For all the other ones, he needs Hermann’s help because the power required is too great. Eventually as he grows older and more powerful, he starts to be able to summon them on his own.

Newt’s ability to analyze foes can detect both physical and mental weaknesses. Mental attacks are more straining on Newt though so he usually sticks to finding just physical ones since exploiting them with his scalpel is much less taxing.

Hermann, if given enough time, can create an entire jaeger through his drawings. His portals also take time to be formed and are meant for pre-planned travel since he can only open them to locations that he’s personally been to before.

Kodachi can also turn into a chibi form and is Newt’s main familiar. In his larger form, Newt can ride him into battle!

 


	2. Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More indepth detail about Newt and Hermann's powers.

Newt has the ability to act as a host of sorts to the kaiju spirits and allow them to take over his body. When that happens, his hood swallows his head and takes on the appearance of the kaiju spirit. His gloves, boots, and ribbon also change accordingly depending on who he’s playing host.

So far he can only comfortably allow Kodachi to possess him. If he tries it with the other kaiju, it typically leads to terrible headaches and nosebleeds.

 

Hermann crafting a magical light jaeger!

 

Newt and Hermann work together to summon the larger kaiju spirits.


	3. Magical Scout Chuck

Besides fighting with the Thermal blades, Chuck also excels at hand-to-hand combat, and is usually what he resorts to in fights since Max’s missile launch has a long cool-down period.

Max has a nose for magical activity, which means whenever bad guys appear and start wreaking havoc, he and Chuck are usually the first ones on the scene if they’re in the area.

Chuck, and the other scouts beside Hermann and Newt who summon kaiju instead, have the ability to summon a jaeger. While other scouts have a partner to share the power load, Chuck relies on his spirit familiar Max for the power necessary to summon the jaeger Striker Eureka!

(Herc is a retired magical scout and oversees activities now with Pentecost and Tendo)


	4. Magical Scout Mako

Mako! Same age as Newt, but she became a Scout when she was 14.

Her main weapon is her chain sword, but she is capable of fighting with a multitude of other weapons if the situation calls for it.

Her giant blade move is capable of great destruction but incredibly taxing to use. Saved for emergencies only.

She and Raleigh can summon Gypsy Danger together.

 


	5. Magical Scout Raleigh

Raleigh is mainly a physical fighter who whittles down foes with punches and kicks before finishing them off with a plasma shot. 

He’s capable of unleashing massive plasma shots if he charges it up, or he can rapidly shoot out smaller shots.

When fighting large or tough opponents alongside Mako, Raleigh will take on the role of a tank with his Armor Down ability to either buy time or give Mako an opportunity to strike at the enemy’s weak points.


End file.
